We Belong Together
by Lorelei6
Summary: One Shot James Potter has liked Lily Evans for years, and she's hated him for just as long. How will she react when he tells her that he actually loves her?


A/N: A few people mentioned how I screwed up at the end and changed it to first person and I was just too lazy to change it until now. And I figured since I was here, I might as well say thank you to the nice people that reviewed this one shot. Thank you to: **_bookworm007, past n present, Sam, James'Gurl215, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Brighton Baby, Tanya J Potter,_ ** and **_TeenTypist_**. Thank you guys!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lily Evans sat alone in the Gryffindor common room reading a book in her corner. She sat in her big winged chair by the fire, totally immersed in the novel. Her wicked red hair fell about her face and her mystical green eyes shimmered in delight and concentration as she blocked out the world around her. Lily's mind was trapped in the tale of four hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, two men, a wizard, and a Ring. And what a story it was. Deep into to mines of Moria the company went, hoping that they could make their way out alive.

James Potter watched the redhead with adoring eyes, but was afraid to approach her. He knew the consequences. James would go up to Lily with good intentions, but end up making her angry and being cursed to hell. Then he'd search for Snape to take his anger out on, and he wasn't too hard to find, which would make Lily even angrier with him. Nothing ever worked. With a small sigh, he drew his attention off the girl and looked at his friends. They never failed to cheer him up. Peter was sitting in a corner, reading a book on curses and countercurses. The boy needed all the help he could get. Which is why they had taken him under their wings. "They" meaning himself, Sirius and Remus of course.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were James's best friends. James had met Sirius after he had pulled a smashing prank on a Hufflepuff in first year. He had been sneaking away from the second floor and bumped, quite literally, into a boy with black hair that fell in his eyes and laughing blue eyes. They smirked at each other and walked to the Gryffindor common room in giddy silence, not wanting to reveal themselves to the pranked. When they got to the common room, they sat by the fire sharing their tales of mischief. Thus an alliance was formed. Currently Sirius was busy flirting with five girls and being adored. He never changed.

Remus was different. James and Sirius had started being friends with Remus because he was just as good at Transfiguration as they were. He had a good mind, and the occasional eye for mischief. Now, with much corruption from James and Sirius, that occasional gleam became an almost constant thirst. They all were friends in first year, and quickly became the most popular boys in the school. Within the first week of school, James developed an enemy – Severus Snape of Slytherin House. All throughout the year, they never wasted a moment in each other's site and quickly hexed or jinxed each other. Snape being James's enemy, he became Remus's and Sirius's as well.

In their second year, James became the Gryffindor Seeker. Sirius easily beat the competition and was named Beater for the Quidditch team. Remus, much to his disappointment, could not participate in sports because of health problems. Also in second year, they took the weak, watery-eyed Peter Pettigrew into their little group. Thus the Maruaders were formed.

Now, one thing was very odd about Remus. Every month, his disappeared for a week. Right about the time when the full moon was out. It didn't take Sirius and James long to figure out that their friend was a werewolf, and they let Peter in on the little secret. And instead of being afraid of him, as he had thought they would be, they quickly decided to become Animagi. During fifth year, they all accomplished this feat. Sirius and James had to help Peter, being as he wasn't exactly the best Transfiguration student. Now it was seventh year and they were the closest of friends. James felt himself smile at the memories of their adventures. He turned his head at a laugh to his left and saw Frank and Alice lean in for a quick kiss. Wishing he had what they had, he looked back over at Lily.

James was known for his short-lived flings. He only went out for the girls for such a short time because they weren't Lily. James still had a crush on the spirited redhead that always yelled at him and cursed him. Damn, she was fantastic with a wand. His gaze slid over to her again and he saw her mouth drop from something she was reading in that book of hers. That magnificent mouth formed words as she eagerly absorbed the pages and a tear fell down her cheek. James wished he could laugh at the woman's lack of sense to realize that it was only a book. But all he wanted to do was tenderly kiss the tear away. With another sigh James stood up and made his way over to Lily. He fixed a charming smile and his face and sat on the table across from her. And waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

What did Potter think he was doing? Lily knew that he was sitting there, on the table in front of her. She just wanted him to go away so she could go back to her book. She wanted to be able to contemplate the sadness of Gandalf's death, and the possibility of him returning in the next book (even though she knew it was going to happen) in peace. She didn't want to feel his warm hazel eyes upon her. It felt as if his gaze pierced into her very being. She didn't want to feel that. Maybe if she ignored him for long enough he would go away. Lily sighed. She knew James Potter better than that.

With great reluctance Lily put aside the book, placing the bookmark in it so she wouldn't loose her spot. "Hello, Potter," she said as she looked up at him. When she did, she found her self stunned by the look on his face. All she could think was – God, he's so wonderful…

"Hey, Lily," James said, his smile warm and inviting. God, all he wanted was for Lily to like him… "How's the book?"

Lily felt her eyebrow rise. Potter was actually trying to start a conversation. Amazing. "It's brilliant. I've read it a million times before, but each time I seem to miss something."

"I know what you mean," James said, nodding. "I've read the whole series plenty of times, but I can't help but go back to read it again. Even Remus thinks I'm nuts." James smirked and held out his hand for the book. Lily gave it to him, more than a little surprised to discover that Potter actually read, and he looked at the place that the bookmark was holding. "Oh, that's why you were crying."

Lily immediately sat up straight. "I wasn't crying." Dammit, she thought that no one saw that.

"Calm down, Lily, you don't have to go right on the offensive. I won't tell." James smiled at her and gave her back the book, putting the bookmark back in its place. "That part gets to me, too."

Lily sighed. Since when did Potter decide to become sensitive and so.. well.. human? "All right, I was crying. What do you want?"

James put up both his hands and looked amused. "Woah, lady.. I was just trying to be nice and strike up a conversation.." Lily raised an eyebrow, obviously astonished. "Hey, don't look so surprised. It's not like I haven't talked to you before."

Lily smiled evilly. "You only talk to me when I'm yelling at you about being a prat to Snape. Obviously all of my screams have been for nothing," she said, sighing.

"I'll stop being a prat if you go out with me," James said with a hopeful smile. As he expected, Lily rolled her eyes and reached for her book. She found her hand otherwise occupied as James grabbed it before she could use the book as a prop to ignore him. "I'm serious, Lily."

Lily studied him for a moment then slid her hand out of his. "Yes, I can see that you are. And that's quite interesting," she mused. "However, since you were born a prat and have been a prat for all of your life and the process of being a prat is so permanently etched in your fiber and bones, there is absolutely no way for you to stop being a prat." With a sweet smile Lily picked her book back up and started to read again.

James could think of nothing to do but sit there and stare. That was perhaps the worst turndown he had ever received from Lily Evans, and he had received plenty. "Hey, that's a little more than harsh, Lils." He tried to pull off a smirk, but didn't quite succeed as Lily continued to read her book.

"Oh, please, Potter, I know it didn't hurt," she said primly, not taking her eyes off the page. Really, she had no idea what she was reading. Lily turned the page, despite not having read a word of the previous. She just wanted it to look like she was ignoring the boy in front of her.

"You're acting like I don't have a heart or something."

"That's because you don't." Lily sighed and put down the book, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to be able to read while he insisted on conversation. James Potter was very tenacious. "Everyone knows of you're infamous flings, all of them shorter than a month. Personally, I don't understand what all those girls see in you. Unless, of course, you are highly… 'gifted', but I doubt it," she finished with a smirk.

"Every girl knows what they're getting into when they go out with me," James said with a shrug. It was true. He made a point in making no promises, because he knew he'd never be able to keep them. With Lily on the other hand…

"Exactly why I won't go out with you," she replied with an indulgent smile, like he was a nervous student that just got a question right. "I know it won't last longer than a few weeks, and that's only if I'm a good lay."

James stared at her, once again speechless. Did she really think that? No wonder she was such a bitch to him. "Merlin, Lils, it wouldn't be like that at all." Lily was stunned by the pure hurt in his voice, but she refused to let it get to her.

"Sure, James. I bet that's what you say to every girl you ask out." She rolled her eyes and opened her book again, determined to end the conversation.

The book was ripped out of her hands and thrown across the room. James grabbed her hands and looked at her with anger and hurt in her eyes. "I don't make promises unless I mean to keep them. None of my relationships last long, because none of them are you, Lily." James let her go, angry at her for getting him to admit the one thing he had been hiding from everyone for years. He stood angrily and dropped her hands. "You are all I ever wanted, and I've known it since the first time I met you. I don't chase after you because you're the only girl that is adamant in refusing me, but because I love you.

"But I guess that doesn't matter to you. I'll be in the Head Tower if you want to talk to me." James stormed off through the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room, leaving Lily speechless.

Did he really just say that he loved her? James Potter loved her. He had just said it, well, he more likely just let it slip. She knew he liked her, but she had figured it was just as he said it wasn't. Because she was the only girl he had every asked out that refused.

As a matter of fact, most of the time he didn't even ask girls out. They asked him. That just backed his story up even more.

Lily felt the presence of someone in the chair next to her, but chose to ignore whoever it was, and instead looked at the flames and contemplated what James said to her.

"He meant everything he said, you know," the person said and Lily looked over. Remus was smiling softly at her and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "He's loved you forever."

"How come he never said anything about it?" Lily asked, her eyes boring into his.

"James is a bit insecure when it comes to you, especially since fifth year." Remus smirked a little and leaned back in his chair. "He hasn't forgotten the time when you told him that you'd rather date the Giant Squid than him."

Lily laughed softly and relaxed for the first time since she talked to James. Remus just had a certain quality that made her tensions ease. "Wait.. fifth year? Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't find out until we were going out for a few months," Remus replied, understanding what she wanted to know. "He was really jealous, but kept denying it. I finally cornered him and asked him what was going on, and he told me that he was in love with you."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" Lily asked softly. Remus nodded sadly and looked into the fire, away from Lily. "Why?"

"No one wants to love a werewolf, Lily," he answered, still not looking at her. "Everyone wants to love the star Quidditch player."

"Remus –"

"It was for the best, Lils." Lily smiled a little at the familiar nickname. "You would have gotten tired of my transformations, and it was best to end it before I – before anyone got hurt."

"You're too sweet for the rest of them, Remus. I'll never understand how you became a part of that group."

Remus looked at her and smiled sadly. "We're like brothers. Go to him, Lily. You belong together."

Lily looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Remus's cheek. "Thank you, Remus, for being so understanding. You're the nicest person I've ever met, and I hope we stay friends for a long time." Lily walked out of the common room and headed towards the Head Tower, leaving Remus alone to contemplate the fire.

He supposed it was true, then. Nice guys really did finish last.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily nervously ran her hands through her hair as she stood in front of the entrance to the Head Tower. What the hell was she supposed to say to James? Okay, she knew she had to apologize for being a bitch, but after that… What?

"_Go to him, Lily. You belong together."_

With a Remus's words running through her head, Lily sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Was her friend right? Did her and James really belong together? Did James really love her? She supposed there was only one way to find out.

"Chivalry," Lily said to the suit of armor that hid the entrance to the Tower. The Knight bowed and stepped out of the way, revealing the opening behind him. Lily walked through the opening into the Head Lounge, biting her lip as she saw James turn her head towards her.

"Hey, Lily. Have a seat," James said as he gestured towards the loveseat next to his chair. Lily nodded and sat down, her legs curled underneath her.

"I'm sorry for flipping on you all the time, James," Lily said softly, looking at James. He was looking into the fire, the flickering flames reflecting onto his skin and illuminating him. He nodded and leaned forward in his chair. Looking at him like that, glowing softly in the darkness, Lily suddenly realized who James Potter was.

Her knight in shining armor.

"I love you, James."

James tensed in his chair and turned slowly towards her. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice soft and unbelieving.

"I love you," Lily repeated, her voice stronger. "I think I've always loved you, I just was afraid of being hurt. I love you, James Potter." Lily watched as James's beautiful smile spread across his wide face. He stood and walked over towards her, kneeling in front of her. James took his hands in hers.

"I love you, too, Lily Evans." James stood up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, James," Lily said with a grin and pulled him down for another kiss. "Because we belong together.


End file.
